


Jubilation.

by Fraulein_Eule



Category: Lupin III, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Morning After, Other, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein_Eule/pseuds/Fraulein_Eule
Summary: I"m in that kind of mood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ju·bi·la·tion  
> ˌjo͞obəˈlāSH(ə)n/  
> noun  
> a feeling of great happiness and triumph.  
> synonyms: exultation, joy, joyousness, elation, euphoria, rejoicing, ecstasy, rapture, glee, gleefulness, exuberance

**_Berlin, Germany. 5:15 A.M._ **

Morning light began to pour into the large room of the gunslinger that groaned and made an attempt to close the large heavy drapes. Jigen managed to only move it a couple inches, but it was enough to get the blinding light out of his eyes. He closed his eyes once more, letting sleep take him over again when his nicotine craving inched him to get up. He really didn't want to, but he figured that maybe a few drags here and there would help simmer the cravings down to help him go back to sleep. He sat up, still having his eyes closed and ran a hand through his hair and searched for his pack of Pall Malls.

Strange, they were usually next to his hat on the stand.

This caused him to open his eyes and quickly shut them from the bright light that was invading the white room. He got up from the bed and shut the drapes to make it somewhat bearable for him to look for his cigarettes. He stumbled around a bit, taking notice in the pain on his side and his back and figured it was the bed that was to blame. Jigen never could get used to the comfy bed and would always take the couch over a large expensive mattress. He was in luck when he found his hat kicked on its side and the small square wrapped in plastic next to his favorite lighter. Jigen bent over, grabbed the pack and groaned from the shocking pain that his back was giving him.

" Damn. " He whispered.

Jigen walked over to the window, slightly cracking it, letting some cold air sweep into the room from last night's rain. Everything was fresh and had a hint of women's perfume in the area that he had been staying. Well, it was more like Jigen, Goemon and Scarpetta since there was a disagreement between the two women and this caused Lupin to follow Fujiko. Jigen wasn't the slightest upset, but at the same time the heist they had planned for weeks was shot to hell. Scarpetta did feel guilt over that, but she never felt guilt over chasing Fujiko and Lupin away. He really didn't blame her and thought that maybe she did have a right to have her outburst. Scarpetta hardly spoke to anyone in the group and was always focused on her gear or the task that Lupin would give her. He never did try and figure her out, but he knew that she was loyal and willing to risk her life for anything that she stood for.

He took a large drag, holding in the smoke this time and slowly letting it out as the events of the night played back in Jigen's mind. He had never seen Scarpetta so angry to the point where she physically hurt Fujiko. No one, of course, did anything and just sat in shock until Scarpetta took it upon herself to leave the room and go outside for some alone time. By the time she came back, Lupin and Fujiko were already long gone and Goemon at the time was the only one up to make sure she actually came back. Goemon told Jigen that she only looked at him and then went to her room and didn't come out for a few days. Jigen guessed that small jab about her past was enough to make her explode and lose her shit on Fujiko. He recalled Lupin was attempting to do the same thing, to get to know her a little better, but she shut him out and gave him the cold shoulder until he apologized for prying.

Jigen knew better and so did Goemon.

He knew that trying to dip into other people's past was a huge fuck no and would avoid it at all cost. The only time he would hear of someone past is if they were willing to tell him and in private. He wasn't going to lie and say that he wasn't the least bit curious considering the strange circumstances of how they met in the first place.

How long? About fours years now, right?

She still looked the same, but her hair was always getting longer and darker with each year the was passing by. He finished his cigarette and pushed the thought's of her out of his head and felt sleep was starting to come back to him. Jigen closed the window, pulled the drape back in place and felt nature calling him before he could even make it to the bed.

" Fucking seriously? " He hissed, walking to the other-side of the room.

This room was took big for just one person and thanks to Fujiko's expensive taste in lavish places, they got a deal on this place. One of her rich bachelor friend's had lent her the place for as long as she wanted and so Lupin thought it would be a great idea to tag along. Fujiko and Lupin shared a room surprisingly and that left the three to their own room's. Scarpetta didn't care about the room she was given and would always stay downstairs and sleep, but still use the tub. Of course Jigen would notice something like that and would ask her why she would rather sleep on the couch instead of a bed. Her reply was simple, but she really seemed hesitant to answer the question. Jigen did his business, washed his hands with the soap that was provided for them and made his way back into the bed.

Jigen's vision was still a bit blurry since he had kept his eyes closed most the time due to the stinging feeling of waking up too early. He couldn't help, but feel as though someone else was in the room with him, but this person wasn't a threat. The aura seemed calm, relaxed and almost at peace, like this person was sleeping. He made a poor attempt to open his right eye and took a quick peek around the area. It wasn't as bright as he thought it was, but he could still make shapes and colors in the room. There was nothing there thankfully and he continued his way back to bed, that was until he took a gander of what was there.

No way, He had to be hallucinating all this right?

The figure was of a woman's body that was wrapped up in the large white sheet of the king size bed. She was facing him as her dark colored hair was over powering the white ocean of pillows and blankets around her. Her skin was a dark shade, but he realized that it was probably a light olive color instead of ebony. From what he could see, her face had a pure bliss which meant that he had in fact slept with her, but he never recalled bringing a girl home last night. Her neck was exposed and so was her arm that was draped around a small pillow. Jigen got closer, making sure not to wake her up and saw small little dark spots on the side of her neck and a few leading down her collarbone and chest. She was covered up pretty well, but he could still see cleavage and forced himself to move away from her and sit on the bed to look at her.

Shit, what was he going to do?

Jigen didn't want to be rude and wake her up from her sleep, but he didn't want things to be awkward if she did wake up. It was still early so maybe he should sleep and maybe she'll leave on her own and he won't have to explain himself. He must have done her a favor if he was able to fuck her into a deep slumber. When he was younger and would have one night stands, the women would always wake up to him shifting or to the smell of cigarettes. That would cause them to leave, but back then Jigen didn't give a shit since they were just a lay. He thinks differently about it now since he's not a little shit head and has some respect for the female gender. Jigen had surprised himself that he brought home a total stranger since his trust levels were on high standards.

He took in all her feature's and couldn't help but notice that she looked innocent. Was she maybe a virgin? No, that's stupid, it's just her face that says it, doesn't mean her body does. That's when he looked at her wrist and saw something black and large wrapped around it. Was that a bracelet or...

Jigen touched whatever it was and felt the familiar silk that was his tie and pulled back again. They must have done some crazy shit last night, too bad he couldn't recall any of it though. He thought that he would be nice and remove it since he had a feeling that she would feel embarrassed if she woke up to see it and then realize what she done that night. Jigen was careful, but quick and discarded it onto the ground on his side of the bed and crawled next to her. There was something warm and comforting about her presents and he didn't find himself getting annoyed like he usually would. He fell asleep looking at her face, man Lupin would get a kick out of this.

* * *

 

The room was brighter, but Jigen did not dare open his eyes to take a look around.

He wished he could stay in bed all day, but he had a feeling that Lupin would be back or maybe the German maid. He almost forgot about that older mean woman that would come and make the beds for them, Scarpetta would help her out sometimes, speaking in the native tongue of the maid's people. The maid didn't seem to really mind the help or the company of a stranger, but Jigen never understood why Scarpetta would help her. Jigen wouldn't be surprised if Lupin was following Fujiko around the world, pulling off heist without them. He would have to talk to Scarpetta today and ask her that she apologize to Fujiko, but that might just blow up in his face. Just thinking about it was enough to make Jigen cringe and yet he did nothing to stop it.

He could recall her going somewhere for a day and then came back and told them that she wanted to show them something. Why did he have such a hard time remembering the last few weeks? This wasn't normal and kind of scared him when he was trying to figure out the situation. He heard shifting of sheets and peeked over to see the female moving her legs.

Oh yeah, he forgot about her, he guessed that it would be best to try and wake her up, maybe give her something to eat on her way. Jigen turned and was about to place his hand on her should to wake her when he got to see her face up close. He studied her features again and something inside him began to cause for panic once he saw her face more clearly. Her hair was messy, but it wasn't terrible and somehow looked nicer than his own hair when he was awake. The innocents of her face, her long raven lashes, there was no way in hell this was her.

He wasn't that far away from her despite the large bed making everything seem distant. He took his hand back and just stared out of shock instead of admiration and tried to keep his movement limited. He turned away and realized that he wasn't even in his own room, this was Scarpetta's room! He turned on his back, feeling disgusted with himself because he knew that he came into her room willingly. He only prayed that she was willing and awake when they did their deed.

He could never forgive himself.

He stood up from the bed and ran into the bathroom, feeling trapped and panicked as he tried to find the answers to his own questions. He got a glimpse of himself in the mirror and what he saw caused him to go red in the face. There were loves bites on his rib-cage, his neck and even his shoulders. He turned around to check for more and what took the cake was that there were scratch marks all over his back. They were perfect red lines that graced his back from an activity he had no memory of.

Yeah, he really needed to wake her up.

Jigen took sharp breaths and stepped out of the bathroom calmly as possible and went back to the bed. Jigen didn't climb in with her like he did a few hours ago, he just stared and noticed something else. She wasn't the only one that was in the bed, in fact, there was a man that was closely snuggled behind her. His skin was a bit lighter than her's, but he could hardly see his face from the way he was cradled close to her.

How the hell did he never notice the other man behind her?

Jigen silently crept to the other side of the over-sized bed and stood behind them just so he could get a peek of who he was. Jigen could see the same scratch marks on his shoulder and all the way down the man's back. He had long raven hair that was on his shoulder and it was more messy than Jigen's own hair. He got closer to see the man's face and immediately turned white, taking a step back and going back into the bathroom.

It was Goemon, his friend and partner in crime.

Did they have a threesome? Who took it up the ass?

Jigen knew he didn't or he would have felt the pain grown deep inside from getting penetrated. He thought about Scarpetta and Goemon, but pushed those thoughts to the side. He seriously had no clue what he was going to do now. He wasn't sure he should even wake them up, maybe just leave and pretend that none of it happened. It would be awkward going on a heist with Scarpetta and Goemon, if that were to be the case he would have to keep the secret with him. He figured Goemon would do the same thing if he were to wake up, but then again, he was a man of honor and would be honest with her.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

He decided that it would be best to just leave and so he quickly went back into his room, grabbed his clothing and quickly made his way to the door. He took one final look at the sleeping bodies and gave them both an apologetic look before running for dear life to his room to shower the night off his skin.

* * *

 

Goemon woke up a few minutes later to the sound of a door slamming shut from the other end of the house. He was blinded by the room's bright color and closed his eyes again quickly searching for a blanket to cover his face and ended up grabbing something soft. He opened his eyes again and was glued to the back of someone's head and strung out hair. He had to blink a few times to make sure what he was seeing was real. Of course it would be silly of him to assume that it wasn't since his arms were protectively wrapped around the small frame.

He was praying in his mind that it wasn't Fujiko, anything but her.

Their last encounter was not pleasant and after it was said and done, she left to go find Lupin again. He was still a bit upset about that, but that was years ago now and he had to get over it somehow. He gently lifted his arm off the frame of the women's hip and moved a strand of her hair to the side so he could see her face. Just like Jigen, he turned white as the sheet and thought about how this could have happened. He recalled Scarpetta wanting to show the two men something, she seemed pretty excited about. That's all he could remember, but he could hear laughing in his head from last night.

Goemon tried to shift to his back, but was met with pain and soreness all over his shoulders, back and sides. What did they do last night? He decided to stay in this position long enough to move his arm around from under Scarpetta and try to not wake her up. He felt awkward in the situation, but maybe today he could try to talk to her and ask her if she knows what happened. It would take him a while to adjust to the idea they he had just slept with one of his friends and co-worker. There was no way Goemon would ever say anything to the rest of his friends about it. He pulled the sheet off his body forgetting for a split second that he was nude and so was Scarpetta. Goemon inspected her back, shoulder and neck before scrabbling out of the bed to take a look in the mirror that was in the room.

He blushed, seeing the same marks on his body, but most of the marks were on his shoulders and little love bites on his neck. There was no way he would cover this up so easily, He knew that the other would notice and never let him live it down. Goemon went in search for his clothing when he heard the door to Scarpetta's room open and he froze on the spot, trying to come up with an excuse as to why he was there. To his surprise the other person that had come in was Jigen and he turned white at the sight of the Samurai holding his clothing.

" Jigen? " He asked. " What are you doing? "

Jigen didn't say anything and just left, probably going back into his room to hide in shame from last night. This confused Goemon as he made sure that he had every piece of clothing in his hand and quickly left as Jigen had moments ago. He needed a shower, some food and weeks worth of meditation to try and push the impure thoughts out of his head. Jigen was having his own issues as he had forgotten his cigarettes in Scarpetta's room not to mention his damn gun that was on the night stand. If Scarpetta were to wake up right now that would be the first thing she would see and it would be obvious as to who was in her room that night.

* * *

 

 


End file.
